Biodata Akatsuki
by Mei Azumi
Summary: Author ngasih kertas binder gambar Angry Bird buat ngisi biodata mereka. mau tahu biodata lengkap mereka yang konyol, absrud bikin diare dan menyebabkan kehamilan dan janin(?). maaf kalo kata-katanya gaje, OOC bangett pokonya
1. Pain Konan

**Anime : Naruto-Akatsuki**

**Rated : K atau T yah.**

**Warning : gaje abal, OOC, jayus, Typo, menyebabkan kantuk. Jelek banget ****L**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari masa kecil author dulu saat masih SD yang suka bikin Biodata di Binder unyu-unyu sama temen2 author. Dan author baca lagi biodata2 dulu bikin ketawa ngakak maklum anak SD. Nah kali ini saya akan tuangkan ide saya ke tokoh Akatsuki yang dibuat kocak #maksa. Dan jika readers ingin tambahin poin2 bio nya silahkan nanti saya akan buat lagi khusus buat readers tercinta. Saya harap readers terhibur.**

**Happy reading …**

**BIODATA**

Nama Lengkap : Pain simalakama nagato

Nama Panggilan :Pain leader the most handsome in Akatsuki

Alamat/Desa :Amegakure

Tempat Tgl Lahir :Ah, mau tau aja mau tau bangets

Hobi :Ngintip cewe sama sensei dan baca buku icha icha dynamic sama kakashi

Umur :seumuran sama kakashi cabul

Makanan Fav :gado gado jengkol dan gehu isi pete sama Pop Mie biar dapet cewek cakep dari Hongkong mbehehe

Mak/Min Tidak Disukai :roti tawar isi sambel dan jus air kolomberan pake lejet jahe

Minuman Fav :teh sariwangi dan susu buatan mba konan

Pacar :konan, dia luph det banget sama gue. I love geber-geber Konan #sambil monyong2)

Artis /Idola Pujaan :Jupe

Partner :konan sekaligus pacar

Cita-cita :ingin jadi penari jaipong

Ciri-Ciri :ganteng mirip yahiko berambut oren dan memakai pierching

FB/Tweet/Email :PainSianakHentaiyangSayangKonanPollepel

Orang yang dibenci :gue benci sama orang konoha. Alesannya ,,, ah masa kalian gak tau sih mereka kan udah menghina Akatsuki katanya Akatsuki itu banci semua. Sialan gue itu sakit hati tau, sakitnya tuh disini (nunjuk ke anu nya )

Kata Mutiara

_Penderitaan , rasa sakit membuat aku semakin kuat, dan berkembang dalam hal mengintip, baca majalah icha-icha, dan bercinta . maka dari itu rasakan sakit itu. _

**BIODATA**

Nama Lengkap : Konan Sri Candrawati Kusumah Wijayadiningrat

Nama Panggilan :Putri

Alamat/Desa :Amegakure

Tempat Tgl Lahir :rahasia takut didukunin si Pain

Hobi :bikin origami bangau, mungutin kertas bekas di TPU, jual beli kertas di Toko Agus

Umur :Sweetseventeen haha

Makanan Fav :Pizza Hut, Dunkin Donnut, Hamburger, meski harus bergelut dulu sama si Bendahara bulukan alias Kakuzu

Mak/Min Tidak Disukai :sesuatu makanan yang masih panas. Gile aja gue makan itu entar gue hangus terbakar

Minuman Fav :Es Goyobod Mang Kiba

Pacar :Choy Siwon, Tom Cruise Kyaaaaaaaa

Artis /Idola Pujaan :Super Junior, EXO, SHinee, gila kece badaiii euy

Partner :Simuka Pierching alias Pain Nagato

Cita-cita :ingin menjadi pawang hujan supaya Amegakure gak hujan mulu

Ciri-Ciri : only one women in Akatsuki

FB/Tweet/Email :KonanThePapperGirl YangIngindiMengerti

Orang yang dibenci :tukang rongsokan, gue benci banget tuh gak berprikertasan. Kertas2 itu mereka jual mereka tuh yah kertas itu benda istimewa buat gue. Fuck tukang Rongsok gue bantai tau rasa loe

Kata Mutiara

_tiada hari tanpa kertas, kertas itu bagaikan mutiara jangan sampai robek kalo robek ya udah buang aja udah gak berguna lagi. _


	2. Itachi Kisame

**BIODATA**

Nama Lengkap : Uchiha Itachi si Ganteng Kalem

Nama Panggilan :Ita atau Prince of Sharingan

Alamat/Desa : konohagakure

Tempat Tgl Lahir : 23 july 1994. Sas gue pinjem tanggal lahir elo

Hobi : ngoleksi wadah krim anti keriput, mandangin fotonya Sasu-Chan , nonton tv pake sharingan biar kayak 3D gitchuu

Umur :21th , pria ideal macem aku lagi ganteng2nya coy

Makanan Fav : Dango mania apalagi makan dangonya bareng Anko Mittarashi makin nikmat euy. Sama sup wortel bagus buat sharingan gue

Mak/Min Tidak Disukai : jika dimeja makan gak ada apa2 itu baru gue gak suka

Minuman Fav : mirai ocha, sama coca cola

Pacar :mmmhh , malu ah itu mah privasi coy

Artis /Idola Pujaan : Lee Minho sumpah mirip sama gue loh

Partner : si ganteng Kisame dari Pasifik

Cita-cita : ingin membangun Uchiha lagi yang udah hampir punah karena dibantai oleh orang yang gak berprasaan dan gak bertanggung jawab. Sialan banget yah tu orang kalo gue ketemu dia gue gak akan segan bunuh dia. Tunggu pembalasanku.(sasuke :woy itu kata-kata gue)

Ciri-Ciri : cari aja di akatsuki yang paling ganteng, nah itu pasti gue

FB/Tweet/Email : UchihaItachiSigantengYangSayangBangetSamaSasuchan

Orang yang dibenci : Si Ular Sawah alias Orochimaru yang demen banget sama uchiha, emang tuh ye makhluk udah gak suka cewek kali ,awalnya dia suka sama gue ih najong gue patahin aja tuh tangannya. emang gue cowok apaan. Lalu sekarang ngembat adik gue si Sasu-chan. Tapi gue khawatir sama adek gue dia malah ngikutin tuh ulah sawah. Sialan kena pellet tuh adek gue.

Kata Mutiara

_Kau lemah, Kenapa kau lemah? karena kau kurang vitamin. Jadi perbanyaklah makan makanan yang berprotein tinggi serta mengandung karbohidrat dan makan sayur mayur. Oke oke jika tidak ,kamu akan busung lapar. _

**BIODATA**

Nama Lengkap : Kisame si cakep

Nama Panggilan :kiame is a good shark

Alamat/Desa :kirigakure

Tempat Tgl Lahir :kaga mau ah takut di siram air selokan

Hobi :ngupil . ehh maksud gue kasih makan si lala lele lolo lulu

Umur :berapa ya gue lupa. Readers ada yang tau?

Makanan Fav :baso malang,mie aceh, ketoprak humor(?)

Mak/Min Tidak Disukai :NO FISH .. gila aja kalo gue makan ikan, entar gue dikatain sumanto loe pikir gue Zetsu ?

Minuman Fav :Kopi Luwak , tapi yang mentahnya yang belom di olah. Slurrppp aahhhh nikmat

Pacar :mei Terumi soalnya pas dulu gue jadi pemain film sama mei Terumi jadi aku kangen sama dia

Artis /Idola Pujaan :Flying Dutcmen , gue pengen ketemu dia. Gue suka banget so dia kan penguasa lautan gue ngefans pokonya

Partner :si uchiha muda alias uciha itachi

Cita-cita :ingin menjadi pelaut kaya Popeye

Ciri-Ciri :yang bawa samehada, tubuh tinggi, warna kulit biru-biru gimanaaa gitchuu ..

FB/Tweet/Email : Sharkboy_Kisame

Orang yang dibenci :nelayan . gue benciiii banget mereka udah nangkep emak sama bapak gue. Jadi gue dijulukin sebagai the orphan shark. Jika ada yang menemukannya cepat laporin ke gue antar gue kasih imbalan naik perahu(?)

Kata mutiara

_aku tahu aku ganteng, aku tahu aku mirip Choy Siwon aku tahu kaya aku tahu disukai para wanita tetapi aku akan tetap menyayangimu, Lele. aku tidak akan berpaling darimu. dari hati yang terdalam .._

**Author : kis itu bukan kata mutiara itu lebih mirip sama surat cinta**

**Kisame : kata mutiara itu apaan ya?**

**Author : ah loe gitu aja gak tahu**

**Kisame : biarin yang penting ganteng**

**Author : #pingsan seketika**


	3. Deidara Sasori

**BIODATA**

Nama Lengkap : Sasori No Danna boleh Akaksuna no Sasori juga boleh asal jangan Sasori no Bantet

Nama Panggilan :aa Saso-kun aja

Alamat/Desa : Sunagakure, negrinya padang pasir. Ayat-ayat cinta sytingnya di Suna gak yang jadi onta nya siapa? Kakuzu loh

Tempat Tgl Lahir : 8 November

Hobi : main sama Hiruko, jalan2 sama Hiruko , sama Mandiin boneka Rapunzel

Umur : yang penting awet muda, umur gak ngaruh tuh buat gue

Makanan Fav :Roti anti rayap, Nasi anti rayap, mie anti rayap biar Body gue gak lapuk

Mak/Min Tidak Disukai : apa yahhh ..semuanya gue suka asalkan dikasih anti rayap aja

Minuman Fav : Jus Strawberry .biar samaan sama rambut merah gue

Pacar : Park Boom. Mirip Barbie tuh cewek

Artis /Idola Pujaan : paman Gepeto yang berhasil ngidupin Pinokio, gue pengen ketemu dia biar Hiruko hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan gue

Partner : awalnya si ular sawah Orochimaru, tapi sejak ia dipecat gara-gara ngintipin mandinya Itachi jadi gue sama Dei-chan

Cita-cita : ingin menjadi pelawak

Ciri-Ciri : berambut merah, mata sayu yang indah, bertubuh mungil tapi kekar dan yang pasti paling imut seAkatsuki dan seSuna

FB/Tweet/Email :fb : SasoriNoDanna , Saso_kun , Saso go_Blog

Orang yang dibenci : Gaara, karena dia udah memplagiat gue, mulai dari gaya rambut sama gaya bicara. Gue selalu bawa2 Hiruko eh dia juga niru bawa2 ambil air tetep muka mah imutan gue lagi yang paling gue benci tuh dia bunuh nenek emang kejam Gar !

Kata Mutiara

_Seni itu abadi dan selalu dikenang _

**Author : tumben nyambung**

**Sasori : masalah buat loh #sambil ngacungin jari tengahnya**

**Author : #nangis gelindingan di aspal T_T**

**BIODATA**

Nama Lengkap : Deidara DeiDei Imuts Bangets

Nama Panggilan : Dei-chan

Alamat/Desa : Iwagakure

Tempat Tgl Lahir :5 Mei 1990 .Danna, waktu itu nanyain tanggal lahirnya Dei. Mau apa Danna hayoo

Hobi : bikin mahakarya terhebat seni masakini, tanah liat ciptaan Dei emang cetarrr tarr membahana main congklak sama Danna, un.

Umur : paling muda di akatsuki, buka si Tobi autis yang paling muda. Luarnya aja idiot kaya anak kecil tapi dalemnya kakek-kakek bangkotan, un.

Makanan Fav : Oden nya mang Sai, un.

Mak/Min Tidak Disukai : jika gue makan atau minum bareng Tobi gue gak suka, soalnya selera makan gue hilang, un.

Minuman Fav : semua minuman suka, un.

Pacar : Dei gak punya pacar tapi Dei lagi PDKT sama seseorang #Blusing

Artis /Idola Pujaan : Nurdin Tengtop . Dei pernah ngerakit bom bareng dia loh, un. (author : gak nanya)

Partner : siapa lagi kalo bukan SASORI NO DANNA yang imut itu, iihh Dei gemes deh, un

Cita-cita : ingin menjadi BoyBand(?)

Ciri-Ciri : rambut kuning blonde, tinggi, paling ganteng mirip Ino Yamanaka

FB/Tweet/Email : DeidaraBoomBoomBangBang

Orang yang dibenci : uchiha . Dei benci banget sama yang namanya Uchiha, karena mereka pernah nolak Dei. Katanya Dei itu cantik, orang2 Uchiha itu harusnya ganteng-ganteng. Sialan gue kan ganteng.

Kata Mutiara

_ART IS A BANG ! Dorr dorr dorr awwww ihh uhh ah ah ah .. arrhhhh ..._

**Author langsung sweatdrop baca kata mutiara Deidara.**


	4. Kakuzu Hidan

wah gak disangka fic yang satu ini ada yang review. sungguh terhari sekali (pain : terharu mba) iya makasih mas pierching, hikss ...

oke kali ini Mei mau balas reviewnya disini

dari **cahyagustina** , ini juga Mei update lagi kok. hihi RnR lagi ya :)

arigatou gozaimasu **EdraPrimaa**

**NanRika Shina-chan** , hehehe yang benar ah #garuk-garuk pala. iya makasih sarannya tapi padahal pas ngetik di laptop ngetiknya dengan amat sangat hati-hati loh tapi knapa ya pas dipublis jadi gini. mohon maaf ya :)

dari** Uzumaki Himeka** makasihh :) , eh Mei juga Akatsuki lovers loh. ihh kok sehati ya suka Sasori kun. sku jugs ngfans banget loh

**BByunBaek** , hahaha iya Mei juga ketawa sendiri kalo ngebayangin Sasori jadi pelawak, kayaknya baru aja naik panggung penonton udah pada ngilang hahaha.

**BIODATA**

Nama Lengkap : The Lagend of money in the world

Nama Panggilan : Ka Key Zoo

Alamat/Desa : Takigakure

Tempat Tgl Lahir : gue lahir di Bank, kenapa alasan gue suka duit karena emak gue dulu ngidam makan duit-duit. Saat gue didalem perut emak gue, dan sejak saat itu gue mulai suka sama duit.

Hobi : ngegrepein badannya member-member akatsuki sape tau nemu duit, sama pacaran sama duit sape tau beranak duit.

Umur : 90thn. Biarpun udah tua yang penting kantongnya tebel mennn

Makanan Fav : biscuit berbentuk duit, kare rasa duit sama coklat koin itu yang mirip duit.

Mak/Min Tidak Disukai : makanan yang harganya mahal

Minuman Fav : jus alpukat karena warnanya ijo mirip duit

Pacar : Atut Cosiyah. Selain cantik yang pasti duitnya banyak

Artis /Idola Pujaan : Steve Jobs .keren tuh orang orang terkaya didunia. Gua pengen ngarungin duit-duitnya

Partner : Si ubanan klimis yang sering ngoceh Dewanya yang aneh itu yang gak berduit yang banyak ngutang sama gue, HIDAN

Cita-cita : ingin menjadi anggota DPR

Ciri-Ciri : pake cadar, warna kulit hitam eksotis mirip Mike Tyson

FB/Tweet/Email : gue gak punya, tapi gue punya situs jualbel yang namanya jualbeli Jantung Kaka Zuu

Orang yang dibenci : si Hidan, karena dia perampok duit gue. Dengan alesan buat tumbal Jashin lama-lama gua gorok juga tuh Jashin

Kata Mutiara

_Time is money, money is me, and me is handsome. _

camkan itu !

**BIODATA**

Nama Lengkap : Hidan Begenzou

Nama Panggilan : Jashin

Alamat/Des : Yuugakure

Tempat Tgl Lahir : gue gak ingat apa gue pernah dilahirin.

Hobi : main sama Jashin, tidur bareng Jashin, ngasih makanan ke Jashin sama ngerampok si kikir

Umur : gue hidup saat jaman zahilliyah. Gue kan abadi

Makanan Fav : pecel lele,ikan tongkol (kisame : bini gue elo makan?)

Mak/Min Tidak Disukai : semua makanan gue suka

Minuman Fav : darah perawan

Pacar : Jasmin anaknya Jashin.

Artis /Idola Pujaan : J-A-S-H-I-N dong masa elo gak tau

Partner : si onta arab masa ga tau ih

Cita-cita : ingin menjadi dukun

Ciri-Ciri : rambut putih, tinggi, kulit putih seputih susu, bawa sabit. Pokoknya paling gantenglah mirip Jashin

FB/Tweet/Em : JasHid_cuuakepst

Orang yang dibenci : yang pake masker item, matanya ijo kek keteknya si Deidara. Gua benci banget sama ntu makhluk Karena dia sering nagih duit katanya utang gue banyak padahal si Itachi yang banyak utang.

Kata Mutiara

_Jashin engkaulah penerang hatiku_

_Jashin engkau bagaikan mentari dalam hidupku_

_Jashin jika tidak ada engkau apa artinya diriku ini yang penuh dosa_

_Jashin I love you full _

Author : ini puisi apa kata mutiara sih

Hidan : ini hymne Jashin. Masa elo gak tau

Author : oh .. penting buat gue?"

Hidan : et dah elo yang nyuruh gue bikin biodata elo malah gitu, katanya buat para readers tercinta. Sini balikin duit gue !

Author : ampun mas ampun

** to be continue **

**hahaha Author gak tau nama lengkap Hidan, jadi ngasal aja. siapa sih nama kepanjangan Hidan?**

**selanjutnya Bio Anak baik sama mas kantung semar. siap-siap nyiapin air buat minum karena selanjutnya**

**anak baek mau ngisi Bio konyolnya, entar takut ketawanya ga berhenti. hahaha **

**Tobi : senpai Bio itu apa?**

**author : emmm itu sejenis lolipop baru, Tobi mau?**

**Tobi : loh ! kata Deidara senpai kan Bio itu identitas diri**

**author : kalo elo tau kenapa nanya ! **

**Tobi : dasar author autis, Tobi aja tau.**

**seketika itu juga author gak berbentuk lagi nenggepin Tobi**


	5. Tobi Zetsu

**BIODATA**

Nama Lengkap : Tobi Itob Boti Bito Obito

Nama Panggilan : anak baik

Alamat/Desa : apa Tobi punya rumah? Yang Tobi tau Tobi tinggal di Gua bersama senpai-senpai ganteng

Tempat Tgl Lahir : Tobi gak tau senpai, Tobi gak bisa ngitung

Hobi : main gundu sama Deidara senpai, bantuin nyiram tanaman Zetsu san, ngompolin kasur Leader chan, sama ngoleksi mata. Tobi punya banyak loh. Senpai mau? Enak ajah

Umur : Batita

Makanan Fav : makanan yang paling nikmat sedunia, paling indah dan selalu ada buat Tobi. Lollipop !

Mak/Min Tidak Disukai : kalau lolipop Tobi hancur, atau bekas Deidara senpai entar Tobi ketularan jelek dong

Minuman Fav : air keran aja. Karena kata Kakuzu senpai kita gak boleh makan jus atau minuman yang lain selain air putih. Itu juga gak dimasak katanya pemborosan. Jadi air keran aja

Pacar : pacar itu apa senpai? Jenis lolipop baru ya. Mau dong pasti rasanya lezat

Artis /Idola Pujaan : Tobi suka banget sama Madara senpai, dia itu ganteng, baik hati bahkan udah ngasih Tobi hewan peliharaan tapi hewan itu sekarang diikurung sama leader chan, Tobi jadi sedih

Partner : Zetsu san. Dia baik banget sama Tobi, dia selalu menemani Tobi setiap saat.

Cita-cita : ingin menguasai dunia. hahahaha

Ciri-Ciri : memakai topeng oren yang paling lucu

FB/Tweet/Email : TobiAnakBaik, pin BB nya : D 709 HKN (ko mirip plat nomer?)

Orang yang dibenci : Tobi gak membenci orang, Tobi kan anak baik jadi gak boleh membenci orang.

Kata Mutiara

_TOBI ANAK BAIK_

**BIODATA**

Nama Lengkap : Zetsu aja gak panjang-panjang kok

Nama Panggilan : John

Alamat/Desa : alamat gue sebelum tinggal bersama akatsuki, gue tinggal dirumah pohon cemara bersama cewek-cewek yang rambutnya panjang ituloh

Tempat Tgl Lahir : gue lahir dipohon pinang, tanggal panen aja. Nah saat itu gua lahir

Hobi : apalagi kalo bukan ngerawat pohon jengkol gue

Umur : kagak ada umur di kamus gue , gue hidup abadi. (Hidan : itu kata-kata gue !)

Makanan Fav : mayat korban gempa, sop kaki orok, pecel mata kakek-kakek, sama potongan tangan plus cabai emmm nikmat loh

Mak/Min Tidak Disukai : makanan yang mateng, gue gak suka.

Minuman Fav : Aqua, biar konsentrasi

Pacar : Lady Gaga

Artis /Idola Pujaan : gua ngfans sama kantung semar, dia itu indah banget, cantik, wangi, makadari itu gua niru dia. besok mau gue lamar

Partner : Tobi anak baik

Cita-cita : ingin menjadi presiden

Ciri-Ciri : mirip Tom Cruish

FB/Tweet/Email : gak punya takut dilacak

Orang yang dibenci : yang udah ngancurin taneman gue, siapa aja gue makan kalian.

Kata Mutiara

_Jagalah kebersihan karena bersih itu adalah sebagian dari iman. Go green !_

Author :"Wuidiiih keren kata-kata loe"

Zetsu : #buka kamus . "ehhh ada elo hahaha"

Author : "dasar licik !"


End file.
